The New Kid
by SSXfreak97
Summary: Ash and the gang find a new kid that travels with them. But when Ash and May have relationship problems, will May start crushing on the new kid? Starts out with Advanceshipping, which disappears in early first chapter into a new kind of shipping unnamed .
1. An Awkward Introduction

** Hey, everyone! Quick intro. I forgot to mention this in the beginning, but Ash and May are dating**. **And no, I'm not a girl nor am I gay. Who says straight guys can't write good romance? And also, since this is my first fanfiction, the beginning seems like it's written by a little kid (mainly because I'm 13), but it gets better around the middle because I started to get the hang of it. So, enjoy!**

**P.S. If I get 5-10 good reviews, I will DEFINITELY continue this. If not, there's still a possibility.  
**

**Chapter 1**

A small group walked south down a dirt road. It was made up of 4 people. A young teenaged boy, aged 15, a girl the same age, a 10 year old boy, and a 19 year old young man. The 15 year old boy had pitch black hair and was wearing a black tee-shirt with an orange stripe across the chest, baggy jeans, and a black and red hat. The girl had brown hair and was wearing a red and black polo, a red bandana with a white pokeball, and black shorts. The young boy had the exact same hair color, and was wearing a green tee and jean shorts, and glasses. The older man was also wearing a green tee, but was wearing khaki pants.

"So how far from Pewter City are we?" the young girl asked.

The oldest of the group pulled out a map and drug his finger to find a dot labeled "Pewter City." "About 14 more hours if we make no more stops, May," he replied, "but we need to eat and sleep, so about a day and a half."

"And where is the next Pokecenter, Max?" said May.

The youngest boy looked at his Pokénav. "Around an hour away, big sis'." he replied.

"Great!" said the middle boy. "We can eat and rest there, then finish tomorrow around 1 if we wake up early."

"But Ash," May replied, "today's been a hard day. Can we sleep late?"

"I'm with you. I'm pooped." her younger brother replied.

From the woods, just as Ash was about to give in, they heard a ear-ringing explosion and a blood-curling scream that sounded like it came from a boy around the same age as Ash and May.

"Woah!" they all said simultaneously.

"I wonder what that was." said Max.

"We should go check it out." the eldest said.

When they got to where they heard the explosion, they saw a teenaged boy laying face first in the dirt. The oldest one turned him over, and they saw he was uncounsious and had blood stains spaced around his shirt. He appeared to not be breathing.

May gasped. "Oh my gosh! Brock, do something!"

Brock immediately slipped off the boy's shirt, revealing his skinny, pale torso. It was covered in burns and gashes. He then made a fist with his left hand, and curled the other around it. He pushed on the boy's chest, until he coughed up water, opened his eyes, and lifted his head up. He seemed to be lost for words after looking at his tattered body.

"Is it okay if I rip up your shirt?" said Brock.

"Y-yes, just please help if you can." the boy choked out, before dropping his head to the ground and groaning in pain.

Brock ripped the boy's shirt in half and tied each half around his major gashes. The boy cringed in pain each time the shirt touched his wounds.

"Can you stand up?" said Brock.

"Maybe, but I might need help." the boy replied.

Brock reached out his hand and the boy grabbed it. He helped him to his feet, but not without much trouble.

"So what happened back there?" Ash asked.

"I don't know," the boy replied. "I heard footsteps behind me. I saw fire, heard an explosion, and screaming is the last thing I remember, but I do think of a lake when I recall it."

"That explains you choking on water." said May. "Hey, where's Blaziken?"

"And that must explain the fire and explosion." said Ash "Let's go find him."

"How about Max and I stay here, and you and May go look for Blaziken," said Brock. "since you guys are a couple and you might want some alone-time."

"That's a good idea. Wait for us here." said Ash, and he and May walked into the woods.

"So, what's your name?" asked Max.

"Xander." the boy replied.

"That's a cool name." said Brock.

"Thanks." said Xander, and he smiled weakly.

"Do you have any Pokémon?" asked Max.

"In fact, I do." Xander replied. Even though he seemed to be out of breath, he could still finish what he wanted to say. "I have a Kadabra, an Infernape, a Girafarig, a Psyduck, a Meditite, and a Starly."

"Interesting. You must be a very versatile trainer." said Brock.

"I guess so." said Xander. "I've gotten 4 gym badges in about 9 months."

"Dude, that's awesome!" said Max.

"Thanks." said Xander.

"Want a shirt? I'm sure I have an extra one somewhere." said Brock.

"No, I'm good. It's scorching hot out today. Thanks anyways." Xander replied.

* * *

"Blaziken! Blaziken!" May yelled.

"Wait a second, May." said Ash. "I think I hear something."

They both stood there silently. Ash was right. They could both hear a weeping sound in the distance.

"Let's follow it." said May.

They followed their ears until they found Blaziken sitting under a tree, crying.

"What's wrong, Blaziken?" May asked with concern in her voice.

"Blaziken." the huge fire type replied between sobs.

"It's okay. He's fine."

"Blaze."

"I'm not mad, nobody is. It's a simple mistake."

"Blaziken."

May got annoyed. "You can't go back and change it, and crying's not gonna help either."

"Blaziken." The Pokémon stopped crying and stood up.

"That's better," said May, smiling. "Thanks, Ash. I don't think I would've ever found him if you weren't here."

She kissed him softly, but when she tried to pull her head back, she couldn't. Ash was holding it there. He forced his tongue inside her mouth, and he touched her in places nobody had ever touched her. She tried to pull her head back again, but Ash was too strong. She started to silently cry. Finally, she pushed him back with all her might. He fell on his back, suprised at the girl's strength. She managed to slip out "How could you, Ash!? I trusted you!" before running away, sobbing. Ash just sat there, then punched himself in the face.

"What the h*** was I thinking?" he mumbled softly to himself "I just basically raped her."

* * *

"Are your Pokémon strong?" Brock asked.

"I guess so," Xander replied. "I have a really unique way of training them."

"Care to show us?" asked Max.

"I would, but I'm in too much pain right now. Maybe in the morning i-"

He was interrupted by May coming out of the woods, alone and crying. She ran into Brock with a hug, as if he were her father.

"What happened? Where's Ash?" Brock was very worried.

"Ash is in the forest. Max, can you cover your ears? And Xander, not to be rude, but could you go somewhere else?"

Max reluctantly nodded.

"How about I go and find Ash?" Xander suggested.

Brock nodded.

May managed to choke oy an "Okay" before Xander limped into the woods.

"So what happened?" Brock asked.

"Ash... sexually assaulted me." She buried her face is his chest and cried harder.

Brock gasped, and he had an expression on his face that was a mix of sadness, anger, and suprise.

* * *

Xander ran with all his might, considering he hardly had any since the explosion. After a few minutes, he was practically screaming in pain after every step, but he didn't stop. He wouldn't let them down.

When he found Ash he was crying in pain. Ash was sitting up a against a tree, with his arms folded and his head down. He seemed to be crying, too.

"What's up?" Xander asked.

"What do you want?" Ash snarled back. Xander could tell Ash did whatever made May cry.

"I want to find out what's up." Xander was trying to be straight to the point, so Ash had to tell him.

"You better be leaving, you don't wanna be seen talking to an ape."

"What?"

Ash grabbed Xander by the shoulders and pulled him right in front of him. "I assaulted May!" he screamed. "I'm a terrible person!" He grabbed Xander by his neck, then threw him at a tree. He hit the tree with his back, then his neck slung back and his head hit the trunk. It hurt him. Bad.

Xander got up ran as fast as he could, never looking back. He didn't care if it hurt. He wanted to get out of there. When he got out of the woods, May was still crying into Brock's chest. Brock was stroking her hair, in an "everything's going to be all right" way.

"Did you get him?" asked Brock.

"No."

"Why?" Brock seemed angry at this, which made Xander angry.

"He threw me against a freaking tree!" After he said this, his whole body started aching, reminding him of all the pain he ignored.

"What'd you say?"

Xander got irritated. "I ran away. What else could I do?"

"No. what did you say _before _he threw you at the tree?"

"Nothing."

"So he said something then threw you at a tree?"

"Yep."

"I'm gonna go get him." Brock walked swiftly into the forest.

"Can I have a hug?" May asked to Xander.

_A little awkward,_ Xander thought, _but I don't really care._

"Okay." May came over to him and squeezed him tight, but not too tight. She put her face in his shoulder. He could see she had stopped crying. He then realized he still had no shirt on, which made him feel a little awkward.

"Oh, please, never let go." she whispered to herself. Xander heard.

"What?"

May stopped hugging him hugging him and stepped back quickly. "Oh, um, nothing."

"Whatever you say." Xander mumbled

May gasped jokingly. "I heard that!" She was, all of a sudden, happy now. They both started laughing.

"I'm glad you're happy now." Xander said.

"I'm glad you're..." May examined his body to find something to say. "shirtless now." They both laughed.

"Like my six pack?" He smiled jokingly.

May walked up to him and punched him in the stomach very lightly. "Oooooohhh! Rock hard! It's sexy." She dragged her hand up the middle of his torso and out to the left side of his neck. They both blushed.

"Okay, it's starting to get a little awkward."

"Yeah, I really shouldn't have done that. Sorry."

"It's okay. We're still friends." Xander gave May a nice warm smile.

_Just friends,_ she thought, _so he must not like me._

Xander looked up and saw May's little brother standing there, jaw dropped to the floor.

"Max? How long have you been here?"

"Long enough. You guys are weird." he gave them a face and walked away. May rolled her eyes.

"Where was he?" Xander asked.

"Somewhere, playing with my Blaziken."

"When did it come back?"

"Apparently when you weren't looking." They both laughed. Just then, they heard something in the woods. Brock came out, with his arm around Ash, who had his head down at his feet.

"Well, May, glad to see you're cheerful again." Brock said

"I was."

Brock mouthed "shut up" to her, but she wasn't looking.

"I'm scared." she whispered to Xander.

"He's not gonna do anything. And if he does, I'll beat the crap out of him before he lays a finger on you."

"Thanks." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek. His face turned blood red.

"Thanks for that, but what was it for?"

"Cause you said you were going to protect me."

"I figured that that's kinda necessary." He smiled at her.

"I don't care." She smiled back at him.

"Okay." said Brock. "We're gonna go on to Pewter City, but at the Pokemon center, Ash's mom is gonna pick him up. Xander, you're welcome to travel with us if you want. Okay, we'd better get moving."

May recalled her Blaziken as they all started walking.

"Are you gonna travel with us?" she asked Xander.

"Heck yeah." he replied.

_Yes, _May thought.


	2. So Many Things, So Little Time

**Chapter 2**

They had been walking for about an hour, and Xander was feeling better, so he pulled out a Pokéball.

"Come on out Kadabra!" The psychic Pokémon appeared with a red beam of light. It was holding a spoon in each hand.

"So what makes it so awesome?" Brock asked. Ash remained silent, looking at his feet.

"I've taught it human-like qualities, and trained it to where it's a fighting type too."

"Really?" May asked. She was very suprised.

"Yeah. I'll show you." He looked at his Kadabra.

"Hey, Kadabra." The Pokémon looked at him.

"Come fight me." The Kadabra shook its head.

"Oh, come on. You won't hurt me."

The Kadabra shrugged its shoulders and came after Xander. It was crouched at about stomach-height. May cringed. Just as it was about to hit Xander, he jumped and it went under him. It turned around, and so did Xander. It tried to roundhouse kick him in the face, but he caught its foot, and flipped it backward. He tried to punch it, but it grabbed his arm and gave him a Mach Punch to the nose, and kicked him in the shin. He fell down, and it pinned him. After 3 seconds, it got up and helped Xander, who gave it a high five.

"Nice job." He was standing on one foot, and his nose was bleeding, but he was still smiling.

"Oh my God!" May said. "Is your nose broken?" she pulled a handkerchief out of her pack.

"I don't think so." May put the handkerchief up to his nose.

"Ah! Ow! Okay, yeah." He was smiling, but May was worried. He took the handkerchief from her.

"Thanks."

"No problem. How many bones have you broken doing that?"

"That's the first. Maybe second too."

"What do you mean?" May looked suprised and worried

"I think I might have fractured my shin too."

"Try and stand on it." Xander did as she said. He cringed in pain when he did.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." May said when she realized it hurt him.

"It's okay."

"Want me to help you walk?"

"Nah, I'm okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

Max walked over to him.

"Hey May? Can I talk to Xander in private?"

"Um, sure." She said, a little suspicious.

When she was out of ear-shot, Max stood on his toes and stretched to get to Xander's ear.

"Dude, my sis loves you." He whispered.

"Nah, I think's she's just being nice to me because I'm always getting hurt."

"Whatever you say. Do you like her?"

"I'm not going to answer that question."

"You do, don't you." Max smiled from ear to ear.

"I just said, I'm not going to answer that."

"Why not?"

"Because either one I say you'll tell her, and if I say no, she'll get said _if _she does like me. And if I say yes and she doesn't, then she'll think I'm weird."

"That is a good answer, actually." Max was suprised. "Okay, I'm gonna go back with the others."

"Okay." Xander was a little suspicious now.

After Max left, he realized that he was moving along with the group, and was keeping up with them, which was pretty good considering he was hopping on one foot.

"Did you find out?" May asked Max when he caught up to her.

"He wouldn't answer."

"So... he does I guess?"

"I don't know, he had a legitimate explanation of why he wouldn't."

May sighed. "I guess I'll have to find out myself."

"But what if he doesn't?"

"I guess I'll just move on if that happens."

* * *

Xander hopped up to Ash, who still had his hat pulled down over his face and was looking down at his feet.

"You okay?" he asked Ash.

"No. I just lost my girlfriend and it's all my fault."

"All I can say is 'Oh, well.' There's plenty of fish in the sea."

"Yeah, but that's the one I loved."

"But you're just being a pessimist. You'll probably find someone you love even more."

"But what if May doesn't even want to be my friend anymore?"

"Go apologize and ask for forgiveness. She's a nice person. She probably will."

Ash pulled up his hat and smiled at Xander. "Thanks man." He walked over to May.

"M-May?" May looked a little frightened and took a step back.

"What?"

"I'm sorry. What i did was terrible, and I really regret it. I just want you to know that I love you from the bottom of my heart, and if you feel unsafe around me, I understand. I just want you to be happy and unharmed. Can we still be friends?"

May sighed and looked down for a moment, thinking. Then, she looked back up and saw Ash's sorry and sad face.

"Apology accepted. But, I want you to know that I don't want to date you anymore."

"I knew that. And I don't mind if you date other people, do you mind if I do?"

"Of course not. Why did you bring that up, though?"

"Well, Xander was the one who encouraged me to talk to you, and he said that 'There are plenty of fish in the sea'. I'm sorry if that confused you."

"Don't be. You're just bringing yourself down more." She looked up at Xander, who was now getting help from Brock and the Kadabra, instead of having to hop on one foot.

"Thanks, May. You're a great friend. Do you mind if I can have a hug?"

"No, not at all."

They wrapped their arms around each other. "Thanks, again."

When they returned their arms to their side, May got a little sad about Ash leaving.

"Are you still leaving?" she asked him with worry.

"I guess so. My mom got really mad when she found out about... what happened." Ash tried to keep May from thinking about what he did.

"What if I try to convince her to let you stay?"

"That'll be tough, but it might work. You're a great friend."

"Thanks, Ash" May smiled

"Why are you thanking me?"

"Because you're a great friend too."

Ash smiled a "thank you" smile at her. "So, do you like Xander?" he asked.

May blushed. "Well... kind of. Do you mind it?"

"No. In fact, I kinda see why you like him. He's a lot like what I thought the 'Dream Person' was like."

"So you're not mad?"

'Why would I be?"

"Because I just told my ex-boyfriend I like someone else."

"Hey, I got you to tell me." He smiled again.

"That's true."

"Hey, you want me to ask Xander out for you?"

"No!" she practically screamed, but nobody semmed to notice. "I don't think he likes me."

"I bet he does."

"I think I'll just find out myself."

"Whatever you say." Just after he said that, Brock spoke.

"Ash, I can see your mom's car from here."

"Okay." He looked at May. "If you still want me to stay, you should probably think up something quick."

"Okay."

When they got to Ash's mom's car, she got out with an angry look on his face. Ash walked up to her nervously.

"What were you thinking!?" she screamed at him.

"I'm so-" he was cut off by May.

"Wait! I can explain!"

"Please do." Ash's mom said angrily.

"I told Ash to do that. I lied about it because..." May looked down at her feet.

"Because?"

"Because I like someone else." Everyone else except for Ash looked at May in awe

"But, why didn't you just tell him?"

"I was afraid he'd get mad at me."

Ash's mom looked at her son. "Is this true?"

"Yes, but I forgive her."

"Well, in that case, I guess you can stay with them."

"Thanks mom." Ash walked up to his mother and gave her a hug.

"Bye, Ash. I love you."

'Love you too." His mom got in the car and drove off.


End file.
